


Queens Don't Ride Sidesaddle

by Wannabanauthor



Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabanauthor/pseuds/Wannabanauthor
Summary: Shades doesn't know what to expect after Mariah kisses him.  He finds out sooner than he expected.A series of Shady Mariah smutfics.





	1. Chair

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so you can guess what happens in this fic. I came up with the title last night after four glasses of wine, so don't judge me.

Misty Knight is in the club, and it’s the last thing on Shades’ mind.

He knows she’s still a potential threat, but his focus is on the dark-skinned beauty sitting a few feet away from.

His body tenses as he stares at the way Mariah strokes the stem of her martini glass. Her fingers wrap around the stem while her thumb caresses the bowl of the glass.

Oh how he wishes those fingers were somewhere else.

He doesn’t say anything, though. It’s not appropriate at the moment.

Just like he didn’t say anything when she bit his lip a few minutes ago.

There’s nothing to say. She’ll let him know when she’s ready.

Mariah’s eyes land on Misty, and she smiles and raises her glass to the woman.

Shades smirks. Mariah’s not easily shaken, and Misty has nothing on them.

One of the first things that drew him to Mariah was that she always managed to appear calm and collected when confronted by her enemies.

He wonders if that same skill carries over into the bedroom. He’s not expecting to find out anytime soon, but still, she stirs something within him.

Shades keeps mental tabs on Misty for the entire night, not quite sure what the detective is up to.

His brain is so busy planning contingency plans at the end of the night, that he barely notices when Mariah stops right in front of him.

His eyes instantly focus on her, and her expression is almost unreadable.

“Sit down. It’s been a long day,” she says, and it sounds like a suggestion, but Shades knows better.

He sits, but his eyes remain on her. Her hands go to the hem of her dress, and she hikes it up.

Shades sucks in a breath as he fights to keep his eyes on her face not the skin of her thigh.

She lays a hand on his shoulder for support as she straddles his lap, inching closer until their hips are flush together.

He can feel her warmth even through his clothes, and by the little smile on her face, he knows that she feels him growing hard.

“What do you want?” Mariah asks.

“You,” Shades replies without hesitation. “Us.”

Her eyes soften a bit, and she leans in to kiss him. Just when he thinks it’s going to be sweet, she nibbles on his lip again.

A groan is caught in his throat, and his hips jerk in response.

Mariah pulls back with a smile. “I want to know what you feel like inside of me. Do you want that too?”

Shades brings his hands up to caress her bare thighs, and Mariah’s eyes close briefly to cherish the contact.

“Yes, Ma’am,” he answers, and she kisses him again.

This time it’s passionate and reckless, and her tongue is in his mouth.

Shades can’t remember a time when he’s been happier. This beautiful queen wants and understands him just as much as he wants and understands her.

They work well together, so Shades has no doubt that they’ll be sexually compatible as well.

She bites his tongue as she undoes the zipper to his pants, and he hisses in pain and pleasure when her hand finds his erection.

She squeezes gently and thumbs the tip.

Shades cradles her head in his hands as he kisses her back. Gods, he wants her. Something about her makes him feel complete.

He slips a hand between her legs and strokes her through her underwear. He’s ready to go, but he wants to make sure she is too.

He slides his fingers under her panties and finds her clit. His thumb rubs it in big circles, and she gasps into his mouth.

He presses a little harder, and she pulls away from the kiss to bury her head in his shoulder. He catches a glimpse of her biting down on her own lip, and his cock throbs in response.

“I want you,” he whispers in her ear, and she pulls back with a smile. A condom appears in her hand, and she rolls it onto his waiting erection.

Shades helps her steady herself above him with his hands on her waist. She pulls her underwear to the side, lines up his cock with her wetness, and sinks down on him.

“Fuck,” they both moan and press their foreheads together.

Mariah slowly takes him in, and Shades is doing his very best to not thrust into her.

The need is strong, and she grips him like a vise. It’s been awhile since he’s done this, and from the way she feels, he bets it’s the same for her.

When she takes him in fully, she just leans in and kisses him softly. His hands rest on her thighs once more, and he takes whatever she’s willing to give him.

He can barely think at the moment. She feels so fucking good clenching around him like this.

When she starts to move against him, he can’t think at all. All he can do is feel and be completely overwhelmed by her.

She sets the pace, and it is a glorious but torturous one. She moves up just until the tip is in her, and then slowly sinks back down on him.

He knows she needs this, so he lets her do what she wants. He’s enjoying it either way.

Her low moans are everything to him, and he kisses her cheek so he can hear them against his ear.

He doesn’t know if her muscles are purposely squeezing him this hard, or it’s just been a really long time since she’s done this, but Shades feels his orgasm approaching quickly.

One hand moves between her legs, and his four fingers to stroke and circle her clit. She stills on top of him for a moment, and then her hips move against his hand faster.

Her pace increases, and Shades feels how close she is to the edge. He’s almost there himself.

“Mariah,” he whispers, and she bites down on his ear as she comes.

He can feel it engulf her whole body, and she takes him along with her.

Minutes later, their panting tapers off into heavy breathing, and her lips find his neck.

He strokes her back soothingly and wraps an arm around her. He really should pull out of her because her little aftershocks are torture to him, but he likes being this close to her.

He doesn’t want to ever let her go.


	2. Desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariah's in the mood for something more rough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is me, continuing the smut fest. Enjoy!

Mariah stares up at the ceiling in her office, but it’s hard for her to focus on anything with her skirt bunched up around her waist and Shades in between her legs.

He angles his thrusts just so that she has to bite her lip to keep from screaming. The cold hard wood of the desk underneath her only enhances the sensations he’s giving her.

There’s nothing romantic or intimate about what they’re doing. He fucks her with a passion and strength she didn’t even know was possible. He only touches her when he needs to slide her body closer to his. His powerful thrusts keep pushing her farther onto the desk.

His girth is big enough to hit all the right spots inside her, and she’s lost track of how many times he made her come. He hasn’t, however. She wants to see how long he can hold out.

A small part of her wishes he would end things soon or else she’s going to be very sore tomorrow. Her hair is already a loss, and her clothes will need to go to the dry cleaners. Both their bodies are covered in sweat, but it’s so worth it.

The pleasure builds inside her, and just when Mariah thinks she’s going to crash again, Shades slows his pace.

She lifts her head up to look at him, and he’s looking everywhere but at her. Then she notices it. He’s swollen inside her, and the slightest movement could trigger something.

She appreciates what he’s trying do, but she was almost there. Honestly, at this point she doesn’t care if he comes before her. She needs a hot soak in her bathtub and a glass of wine.

With her feet propped up on the edge of the desk, she moves her hips up slightly, and Shades slides deeper into her. They both groan loudly, and Shades’ nails rake against the desk.

Mariah squeezes him with her muscles, and his muscles tremble as he tries to stay in control.

“Harder,” she says and delights in seeing the horror/thrill on his face. Nonetheless, he obliges her.

His thrusts are slower but so much deeper. Mariah claws at her own desk as he fucks her so hard she sees stars.

She knows he can’t hold on much longer once he increases his pace. She doesn’t care. With one more thrust, Mariah screams as she goes over the edge.

The pleasure engulfs her, and Shades is still moving between her legs. He doesn’t last through her orgasm, and through her haze she sees the beautiful completion on his face.

As they both come down from it, neither of them move. They’re not really able to at the moment.

Mariah rests on her desk, letting her legs lightly wrap around Shades’ waist. Shades leans on the desk for support so he keeps himself propped up.

When her muscles work again, she sits up and cradles Shades’ face in her hands. She presses a soft kiss to his lips, and he reciprocates.

His arms wrap around her, and he pulls her closer. He’s still inside her, and she knows it’s not exactly comfortable for him, but he doesn’t seem to mind.

She nips his bottom lip playfully, and he pulls away and smiles at her. He kisses her on the cheek and then nuzzles her neck.

Mariah can see it in his eyes. The utter devotion and care he has for her. She still hasn’t gotten used to it, and she’s not sure she ever will. In their line of work, vulnerability doesn’t come easily, even with lovers. Trust is also a thin fence to straddle, and Mariah can’t give herself to it just yet.

One thing she can count on Shades for is not to push her when it comes to that. He lets her lead, and he seems happy with it.

His hands fall to her waist, and he massages her hips with his thumbs. She involuntarily squeezes around him, and he hisses.

She unwraps her legs from around him so he can pull out. He disposes of the condom and pulls his pants back up.

Her underwear is on the floor on the other side of the room. Mariah vaguely remembers Shades tossing them there one he pulled them off her. She didn’t mind one bit. She had been the one to tell him that she wasn’t in the mood for gentle.

He retrieves them for her and slides them back on with one hand on her ass to lift her hips slightly. His fingers lightly caress her thighs, and they linger. He looks up at her with a hopeful expression on his face.

She touches his chin but shakes her head. “I’m done for the night.”

Shades nods and pulls her skirt down to cover her thighs. His eyes glance at her hair, and he smirks. He reaches up to brush a strand out of her face, and she smacks his hand away.

“Fair enough,” he says. “I’ll call Alex and have him reschedule your morning. I’m guessing you’ll be wanting to see your hairdresser?”

Her glare does nothing to his smile. Her eyes narrow, and that’s when he takes a step back.

She gets off the table and slips her shoes on. “My new suit will come out of your pay.”

“Alex can take your clothes to the cleaners,” Shades suggests. He gives her a once over.

Mariah straightens her clothes. “I’m not letting anyone know that I have sweat and cum embroidered into my clothes. You can take them to Spurlock and have them burned.”

“You’re still wearing them,” Shades points out. Mariah’s tempted, but she can already feel the dull ache between her legs.

Instead, she walks over to her chair and grabs her clutch. “They’ll be in a garbage bag in my house tonight.”

“And me?”

Mariah runs her eyes over his naked chest, and then her eyes lift back to his.

“Have a good night, Shades,” she says and walks past him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	3. Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her taste is absolutely royal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this take places anywhere from months to a year in the future. Enjoy!

Shades takes his time with Mariah. She’s in a relaxed mood, so she allows it. He’s waited decades for this, for her, and he’s going to take his damn time.

He peppers her dark brown skin with kisses, and his tongue comes into play every now and then.

Her breasts are heavenly and fit into his hands. He’s careful with them because tonight he wants to treat her like the queen she is.

His thumbs brush over her nipples, and he watches them harden. They look so lovely and tempting, but before he dips his head for a taste he looks up at her.

“May I?” he asks, and she nods with slightly parted lips. He takes a nipple into his mouth and strokes it with his tongue.

There’s a hitch in her voice that makes him pause, but then she lets out a whine of encouragement. He continues, and she sighs in content.

His hands are not idle, and he really loves the feel of her soft skin. There are rough and raised patches that he recognizes as stretch marks and scars, but his fingers don’t even linger over them. He wants to feel all of her.

He finally releases her nipple and moves to the other one. Mariah’s hand falls to the back of his head and caresses it.

When she’s had enough, her hands cradle his face, and he looks up.

“Kiss me,” she says, and Shades trails kisses up to her lips. Her lips taste so sweet, and he never wants to let them go.

Her breasts are pressed against his bare chest, and it causes him such sweet agony. There’s friction between their bodies, and he groans into her lips. He wants her, but it’s not time yet.

His hand slips between her legs and strokes her through her panties. He can feel her heat against his fingertips, but he moves away and moves his hand up her thigh.

Shades swallows the groan that started low in her throat, and then he breaks the kiss to her cheek. Her eyes are half-closed, but that’s okay. He has something that will get her attention.

He presses a kiss to her throat and slowly makes his way down her body. He gets to see the skin that his hands mapped out earlier, and every mark is a part of her history and future legacy.

His fingers hook around the edge of her panties and slowly slide them down. His lips find every inch of skin that becomes exposed, and that’s when he feels how tense Mariah’s muscles are. They’re almost shaking.

Shades knows how difficult this must be for her. Sure, it’s all about her pleasure, but this is different. She’s completely exposed to him, and it unnerves her. It took them a long time for them to get to this level of trust, and he won’t betray that ever.

He doesn’t know the whole story, but he vividly remembers Mariah’s last conversation with Cornell.

He remembers sneaking into the club and hearing Mariah scream “I didn’t want it!” over and over again.

Of course, he never asks her, and she never tells him. That’s a part of her that he’ll never truly know, and he knows she’s trying to move on from it.

Shades kisses her stomach, hoping to appease her, but then her skin trembles underneath his lips.

“Hey,” he says softly. He looks into her eyes. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” she replies, and it sounds like she’s out of breath. He pulls his lips away so as not to overwhelm her.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” she says and relaxes.

Shades keeps his eyes on her as he presses a kiss to her slit and then runs his tongue up it. There’s a low whine in her throat, and he wants it to be louder.

His tongue slides between her lips, and her hips move against him. Her wetness gathers on his tongue, and he savors the taste.

Taking her thighs more firmly into his hands, he begins lapping at her. His tongue licks her in long slow strokes, and she becomes more vocal.

The more he tastes her, the more his body demands for release. He’s straining against his pants, but he can wait. He’s wanted this for so long, and he doesn’t want to rush it.

She squirms when he finds her clit, and he smiles against her flesh. He traces around her clit before sucking it into his mouth.

Her hips jerk in response, and it almost dislodges him. He dips his tongue into her entrance and circles it slowly.

“Oh,” she moans, and he goes back to her clit. No, she isn’t going to cross the finish line anytime soon.

He makes love to her with his mouth and delights in every noise she makes. A light sheen of sweat covers her body, and Shades decides that it’s time.

His lips wrap around her clit, and he sucks on it gently. She cries out, and he slides two fingers into her and curls them.

Her back arches as her climax wracks through her body, and Shades fights to keep his hold on her.

He keeps pumping his fingers into her until her body relaxes against the bed. Her breathing is ragged, and her hair is messed up again. He knows her next appointment is coming out of his paycheck, but it’s worth it.

Shades kisses her bare thigh and licks his lips. He moves up her body, leaving a trail of kisses.

Before he can reach her lips, she pushes him away and rolls over onto her side so that she faces away from him.

He lets her and settles in next to her. He’s not sure what’s exactly going through her mind, but she’ll tell him eventually.

What he does know is that she’s vulnerable at the moment, so he does the only thing he can think of to help ease her worries.

“Mariah,” he whispers and lightly lays a hand on her shoulder. “I love you.”

When he doesn’t hear her respond, he sits up slightly so he can look at her. The sound of her even breathing puts a smile on his face.

She’s deep asleep, and it calms the anxiety in his heart. She’s tired, not pulling away from him. And she didn’t hear him.

“Good night, Mariah,” he says and kisses the top of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did you all feel about that? A little more emotional than I originally planned.


	4. Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They try a new position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I would like to say thank you for the overwhelmingly positive feedback I got from the last chapter. I'm so glad you all enjoyed the emotions mixed into it. I did too :3
> 
> Anyway, let's continue the smut fest!

Mariah stands over her desk pouring over the club’s finances when she feels Shades walk into the room. She doesn’t need to lift her head up to know it’s him. She just senses it.

His footsteps towards her are quiet for a career criminal, but he’s not the average career criminal. A tough life growing up on the streets and landing in jail are powerful motivators for learning how to sidle his way through life.

“Everything’s closed up, and the staff left for the night,” Shades says when he’s halfway across the room.

A small part of her appreciates him verbally announcing his presence in a room, especially since she’s never brought it up to him. He figures it out on his own, somehow, but he never asks her about it. She’s thankful for that.

“I still have a few things to work on before I leave,” she says, glancing up briefly at him.

It’s all too soon when she feels his presence next to her. He looks over her shoulder at the worksheets she has spread out on her desk.

“You should teach Alex how to do these. It’ll be good practice for him,” Shades suggests, and the kiss he presses to her shoulder afterwards almost cancels out her irritation at his words. Almost.

“Don’t even try that with me. I know you too well,” she says evenly with anger tugging at her. “Say what you really mean.” His sunglasses might be on, but they can’t hide him from her.

He takes them off and sets them down, and she sees the worry in his eyes. But she stares him down. Concern or not, she doesn’t like being manipulated.

“I see how hard you’re working to balance politics with this club, but you’re also tired. Let Alex help you out, so you can relax. You won’t be your best without some sleep,” he says genuinely, and it manages to abate her anger.

“I’ll consider it,” she replies and turns back to her paperwork. He’s grinning behind her. She’s sure of it.

His hand goes to her hip and rests there, and Mariah’s legs nearly buckle. She takes in a deep breath and keeps working. Intimacy is not a fair tactic. Sex she can handle, but intimacy is a whole other monster, and it still makes her jumpy.

She feels the heat of his hand through her dress, and then his thumb starts tracing soothing circles against the fabric.

She leans back and feels the solidness of his chest against her back. His lips find her neck, and she struggles to stay focused on her task.

She chokes back a moan when his hand moves from her hip to her thigh. It slips underneath her dress and pulls it up slightly.

He drags his teeth across the skin of her neck purely for the sensation it gives her. He knows better than to mark her.

Shades’ other hand grazes her arm, making her sensitive skin come alive in seconds. He moves his kisses to her collarbone, and Mariah braces herself against the desk for support.

The hand between her legs finds her panties damp, and he groans into her skin. He takes a shuddering breath which she feels throughout her body.

She doesn’t object when he pulls her panties down so that they fall to her feet. His fingers linger at her wet slit but don’t actually move until she presses against him.

He takes his time tracing her lips while she fights the urge to move against his hand. He parts her with deft fingers and strokes her slowly while consciously avoiding her clit.

Mariah’s about to snap the pen she’s holding in half, and then he kisses her cheek right as his fingers caress the sides of her clit.

She nearly jumps at the sensation, but the murmurs he fills her ears with promise her pleasure like never before. It eases her enough to relax into his touch once more.

Shades slides two fingers into her, and she turns her head so he can kiss her as she moans. She pants as he moves them inside her, which must be uncomfortable for him given the angle, but it feels heavenly to her.

She can’t help but rock her hips into his hand to seek more pleasure. He curls his fingers in such a way that she stands on her tiptoes to avoid overwhelming herself. She’s not going to let this young man win that easily.

Mariah’s muscles tighten around his fingers, and it’s Shades turn to groan. He can barely move his hand, and Mariah feels that his arm is going to cramp up soon.

“Mariah,” he whispers and presses her back into him. His erection is hidden by his clothes, but she feels it, and she knows what he’s asking.

It’s hell for both of them as she takes the moment to consider it. Despite the many times she and Shades have fucked, they’ve never done it this way.

She’s curious if it feels any different, but her hesitation is still there. Shades stays perfectly still and lets her work her through it.

Mariah considers all the horrible ways this can end up, but she decides to try it just this once. She trusts Shades to stop when she requests it.

Her hand covers his, and she rocks against them. She reaches behind her and unbuttons his pants. He takes the hint and backs away for a moment.

The sudden removal of his presence is a little disorienting, and panic rises in her.

Before she can say anything, Shades kiss the shell of her ear and runs his hand down her thighs. He pulls her dress up more, and she widens her stance slightly.

She turns her head, and he captures her lips in a heated kiss. He strokes her cheek and presses his latex covered erection against her wetness.

Mariah braces herself with one hand on her desk, and the other hand finds his. He pushes into her with a groan, and she’s breathless.

Oh god, she’s never felt him like this before. He’s touching all the right spots, and he’s somehow deeper in her than he’s ever been.

Fuck, she wasn’t expecting it to feel this good. This is going to be a problem.

Shades labored breathing says that he likes it just as much as she does. Mariah pushes her hips back into his and gasps as the intense pleasure makes her legs wobble.

But Shades holds her up against him, and he asks, “Are you okay?”

Mariah blinks back a tear and forces her voice to have an icy edge. “Don’t talk, just move.”

The first thrust forces a cry from her throat. The second makes her put both hands on the desk. The third threatens to damage her desk with nail marks.

Shades keeps their rhythm slow, and it allows him to embed himself in her completely before pulling back out.

The gentle pump of his hips makes it hard for Mariah to focus on anything but him. Fuck, she wants to come like this so badly, but she can’t. No matter how wonderful it feels.

Slow and tender is all good, but her heart’s still not ready for it. She’s not ready for it. Not yet.

She wishes she could do this for him, but it’s a little too overwhelming.

“Harder,” she commands, and Shades pauses for a moment. When he waits too long, she reiterates it.

He picks up the pace between them, and the ache in her heart goes away. Now this is something she can do.

His hands go to her hips to aid his thrusts, and Mariah moves with him his time.

Her cries get louder as he pounds into her from behind, and Mariah is swimming in ecstasy. She’s almost at the edge, so she slides her hand between her legs and fondles her clit.

She doesn’t know how hard her climax hits her until suddenly everything goes white and something explodes within her.

Her scream echoes throughout the club, and if she wasn’t experiencing multiple orgasms, she would be embarrassed by how sore her throat was.

Shades still thrusts into her, but all it takes is for Mariah’s inner muscles to clamp down on him, and he buries his face in her neck as he comes.

Mariah presses back into him so she can feel his pleasure. The thump of his cum hitting the condom inside her sets her off again. She rests her head on the desk and watches as her breath leaves condensation on the dark wood.

Shades kisses her collarbone, then her neck, and finally her cheek. His hands run and up down her arms, and it helps with the aftermath.

She feels a loss when he pulls out of her, but his stay on her as he helps her fix her clothes. Then he fixes his pants and kisses her on the nose.

It’s silly but endearing, and it manages to pull Mariah’s lips into a genuine smile.

“You’re grinning like an idiot,” she tells him when his smile becomes a bit too wide and a bit too happy.

Shades kisses her lightly on the lips and lingers there a second longer than he needs to. Then he looks into her eyes, and Mariah’s heart squeezes in her chest.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” he asks and presses his forehead against hers. She thinks he’s going to kiss her again, but instead he whispers this.

“You drive me crazy, you know that right?” His eyes are lit up, and the genuine fondness and affection he has for her is on full display.

Her first instinct is a sarcastic response, but the way his eyes hold hers fill her with guilt for even thinking it.

Instead, she presses her lips against his and sighs. “Yes, I know.”

He pulls her into an embrace, and she lets him. She’s going to enjoy this moment and worry about it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that these fics are on the same timeline and universe. So I guess this is the progression of their relationship through sex. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Paperwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shades gets injured, and Mariah wants to take some precautions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is going to be the final chapter in the smut series for awhile. Don't worry, though, there will still be more Shady Mariah fics to come. In the meantime, enjoy this last chapter! Just a forewarning, not as much smut in this chapter.

Mariah doesn’t hear from or see Shades all day. Alex does ask about him sometime during the middle of the day, but Mariah just waves him off.

A part of her is worried, but the rational part of her knows that Shades can take care of himself.

She pushes it to the back of her mind and focuses on her daily duties.

He slips into the club well after it’s closed, and Mariah’s doing paperwork in her office.

Her head snaps up the moment he enters the room, and she narrows her eyes.

“No calls or texts? Where the hell were you?” she demands. Shades flexes his hand and winces.

Mariah’s eyes study his body, and she sees that his left forearm is bulkier than usual under his shirt.

“What happened to your arm?” she asks.

Shades keeps his sunglasses on when he answers her. “I had to spend the day at the hospital. I’ll be fine.”

“That’s not what I asked you. What happened to your arm, Hernan?” she reiterates.

Shades takes his sunglasses off and rolls up his sleeve. Sure enough, a thick layer of gauze covers his arm.

Mariah is at his side in an instant. “Who did this?”’

“One of Diamondback’s henchmen who’s still loyal to the cause. He caught me off guard, but he won’t live to tell anyone about it,” he says nonchalantly.

Mariah looks up at him in disappointment. “You should have told me. I had no idea where you were.”

A smile tugs at Shades’ lips. “You were worried about me?”

Mariah’s not smiling back. “Text or call next time. It’s the polite thing to do.”

“Right,” Shades says and rolls his sleeve down. “I’m sorry if I worried you.”

“If?” Mariah scoffs. She opens her mouth to say something then decides against it. It’s not worth it. He’s alive, and he’s relatively okay.

“How many stitches?” she asks and glances at his arm. His jaw clenches, but her eyes are not playing around.

“Do you really want to know?” Shades asks in return, and Mariah doesn’t understand why he’s being so defensive.

“Yes, I do, Hernan. Is it really hard for you to believe that I care?” Mariah regrets the last sentence, and luckily, Shades ignores it.

“Ten stitches,” he replies. “It’s going to take a few weeks to heal, but thankfully, I’m right-handed.”

“Thank you,” Mariah nearly whispers. She trails her fingers lightly down his arm.

“I’m glad that it wasn’t more serious,” she adds, and Shades smirks.

“It’ll take more than a lackey to put me out of commission.”

Mariah steps closer to him and wraps her arms around his waist. He stiffens for a second before drawing her closer.

He kisses her forehead. “I’m okay,” he whispers, and she nods against his chest.

“That dress looks really good on you. I’m sorry I didn’t get to see you in it all day,” he comments, and Mariah pulls away to glare at him.

She saunters back to her desk. “You won’t see me out of it either. A man doesn’t even bother to contact his lady all day does not deserve to see her naked.”

Shades walks over to her desk with imploring eyes. “What about in just your underwear?”

The look Mariah gives him tells him he’s on thin ice. “Go sit on the couch and relax until I’m done here.”

Shades nods and does what she says.

Mariah spends the next hour finishing the club’s paperwork, and Shades watches her.

She glances over his way to see him drifting off, so she slides off her shoes and creeps over towards him.

Before she can touch him, he grabs ahold of her waist and pulls her onto his lap.

She scowls at him, and he chuckles.

“Told you. It’s hard to catch me off guard.”

Mariah leans into kiss him but pauses an inch from his lips. “Don’t ever disappear on me like that again, understood?”

He nods. “I’m sorry.”

Mariah raises an eyebrow. “No, you’re not, but you will be.” She takes his right hand and slips it under her dress.

“Touch me,” she orders. He slides his hand up her thigh and grins wickedly when he discovers she’s not wearing any underwear.

He finds her clit and slowly circles it until she gets wet. He slides two fingers into her, making her grind against his hand.

Mariah braces herself by holding into the back of the couch while Shades’ fingers work inside her.

Shades keeps his left hand on her waist to steady her, and his right hand slowly brings her to the brink of pleasure.

He gazes into her eyes, until the ecstasy forces her eye closed. He keeps stroking her as she comes down, and then he licks his fingers clean.

“May I taste you?” he asks. There’s a nagging in Mariah’s brain telling her that it’s not a good idea, but she ignores it. What’s the worst that could happen?

“Yes,” she says, and Shades sinks down onto the couch and pulls her hips to straddle his face.

He hikes her dress up and buries his face between her legs.

“Oh!” she gasps as his tongue laps at her. It dips into her entrance and swirls around for a few minutes before going back to her clit.

Mariah moans as he pushes her closer to her peak. He sucks on her clit, and her hips gyrate against his face. His arms hold her thighs still so he can better service her. She’s so close-

“Shit!” she hears him mutter from between her legs. She quickly moves off him, and Shades rolls up his sleeve. The gauze is now covered in blood.

“I think I popped a stitch,” he groans. Mariah sighs and curses her luck. She slips her shoes back on and grabs her purse.

“Come on, I’m taking you to the doctor.”

Shades doesn’t even argue, but before they leave, Mariah stops him.

“You might want to clean your face first.”

Shades smirks and licks his lips, tasting the traces of Mariah on them. He disappears for a few minutes, and when he gets back, they head to the doctor.

They’re forced to go to a county hospital and wait for hours until they’re seen.

The next day, Mariah drops a huge packet on his desk with the orders, “Fill it out.”

She leaves him with it, and Shades goes over the paperwork. He doesn’t even get past the title when he goes into her office.

“What is this?” he asks, holding up the papers.

“You need better health insurance,” she says nonchalantly, more focused on her work duties.

“But a domestic partnership?” A million thoughts are running through his mind, and he can’t figure out which one explains her reasoning. There are other ways for him to get better health insurance, and this was a more drastic approach.

Mariah stiffens but sits back and crosses her arms. “I refuse to go to another county hospital just because you get injured. Fill it out and leave it on my desk.”

Shades scoffs. “Isn’t this something we should talk about?”

Mariah shrugs. “What’s to discuss? We spend most of our time together, and you practically live with me. It’s not a lie, now is it?”

“That’s not the issue,” Shades says. “This is more than just health insurance.”

Mariah sighs. “Hernan, I care about you, and we share a life together. Just sign the damn papers. Or do you not trust me?”

She stares him down, almost daring him to say “no”. She supposes that there’s a small part of her that feels rejected based on his reaction. She is doing this for his own good.

Shades sighs too. “I just want to make sure that you understand what happens once we file the paperwork.”

Mariah understands. This thing between them becomes real and possibly public. She already has contingency plans if anything goes south, and she expects him to trust that. To trust her.

“I know what I’m doing,” she says. Shades stares at her for a moment, but then he pulls out a pen and signs the paperwork.

She looks at him surprised.

Shades gives her a small smile. “I trust you.” He leans in and kisses her on the lips. He caresses her cheek and stares into her eyes.

She leans into his touch and smiles at him. This time she kisses him, and her lips linger on his.

“I love you, Mariah,” Shades whispers against her lips. Her eyes widen, and he takes a step back. “I just thought you should know.”

He walks out of the room, and Mariah pulls herself together.

She glances at his signature on the paperwork and smiles to herself. She trusts him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is a good place to end it. I hope you enjoyed their little sexual and emotional journey, and I will see you all next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I might turn this into a series of smutty oneshots.


End file.
